A coaxial cable has an inner conductor covered by a inner insulator, a circumferential conductive shield, and an outer insulator. A common coaxial connector (available under the trade designation Raychem) includes a rectangular metal base that is mounted perpendicular to the longitudinally axis of the cable, has a hole in the central area of the base through which the inner insulator and inner conductor pass, four prongs extending parallel to the cable from the four corners of the base, and a longitudinal, rearward extension from the rear of the base adjacent to the hole. A solder ring surrounding the rearward extension is used to make electrical connection between the base and the circumferential conductive shield of the wire. A heat-shrinkable plastic tube surrounds the rearward extension and solder ring. In use, the prongs are electrically connected to ground.
In attaching the connector to the coaxial cable, the cable is stripped to expose end portions of the conductive shield, the inner insulator, and the inner conductor. The inner insulator and the inner conductor are then passed through the heat-shrinkable tube, the rearward extension, and the hole in the base plate so that the exposed portion of the inner insulator extends slightly from the hole, and the exposed portion of the conductive shield is even with the solder ring. Heat is applied to cause the solder to melt, making electrical connection between the shield and the base, and to cause the heat-shrinkable tube to shrink around the melted solder. A longer, outer heat-shrinkable plastic sleeve is then slid over the heat-shrunk tube, and heat is applied again to shrink the sleeve around the heat-shrunk tube and a portion of the outer insulator. The heat is applied by an assembler holding the wire in one hand and a heater in the other. The assembled cable is tested electrically for short circuits and open circuits.